


If you can't Forget, Make new Memories

by DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope



Series: Through a Δ's Eyes [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Came out darker than intended but pls roll with it, Child Neglect, Dark with a happy end, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Character Death, Sickfic, The character is dead before the story, sleep is for the weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope
Summary: Somethings off with Misumi, but Tenma can't put his finger on it. When something happens, can the Summer Troupe come together and help a friend in need or will they continue to watch their friend suffer in silence?
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & Nanao Taichi, Fushimi Omi & Nanao Taichi, Ikaruga Misumi & Fushimi Omi, Ikaruga Misumi & Sumeragi Tenma, Ikaruga Misumi & Summer Troupe
Series: Through a Δ's Eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610386
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	If you can't Forget, Make new Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was on my mind for awhile and I never got down to putting thought to paper but... I finally did after going through a whole pack of Bubble Milk Tea Mochi!!! Yes for Asian sweets!

If you can’t Forget, Make better Memories!

* * *

Ikaruga Misumi knew he wasn’t normal by any standard. He was extremely athletic and enjoyed running around _**(including but not limited to up and down the walls.)**_ while looking for things that were triangular and he never talked about himself.

Sure, he told them tidbits here and there about his grandpa but he never crossed into his house life before his grandpa took him in. _They wouldn’t understand…_

_~~More like he wasn’t ready to come to terms with the truth…~~ _

Shaking his head, he pushed his bangs a bit staring at a strand of hair for a moment. Maybe he should get a haircut soon, he getting unable to see through his hair. The pale teen began looking around for a clean outfit for the day. Huh, looks like it’s time to laundry soon too…

Finally, he found an outfit with enough triangles on it for him to be content. Excitedly he ran off, not noticing his phone was still in the room on his bedside table charging.

* * *

“Good Morning, Misumi-san!” Sakuya smiled at the excited Trianglian who chirped a drawn out reply. The Spring Troupes leader looked like he was getting ready for school. “Fushimi-san is making you some onigiri to take with you triangle hunting.”

“S-S-Sankaku!” He cheered as the other giggled and walked off. Watching him, Misumi’s smile slid off his face.

 _‘He can come to terms with his family not wanting him around but I can’t even though I still have someone who does want me around still… What a good boy.’_ He frowned at the thought. _‘He’s strong and I’m weak… How ironic.’_

With that, he turned and began to head to the kitchen nearly bumping into Kazunari, who obviously pulled an all nighter for a painting, if his half asleep state and paint splattered outfit was anything to go by.

“Kaazuuu~ you should go wash up before you go to sleep~.” He drawled, laughing behind a sleeve covered hand. The blond grunted something between a ‘Yeah.’ or maybe it was ‘Later.’?

As he entered the kitchen, he was greeted by the sight of Tsumugi, Tasuku, Banri and Tenma surrounding the table as Omi cooked by the stove laughing at something one of them said.

“Good morning~.” He greeted happily. The others lifted their heads to greet him, only getting a grunt from Tasuku and Banri in return for his cheerful smile.

“Good Morning Misumi-kun.” Omi smiled. “Would you like your breakfast to go or are you finally going to eat it here?”

“To go~~ I have something important to do today~!” He held his hands up in a slight defensive motion. “Sorry, I’ll eat with everyone later todayy~!”

Omi shook his head fondly as he turned to make a breakfast bento for the eccentric teen. The purple haired male tilted his head as he looked at Tenma who was giving him a strange look and just staring over all.

“Y~es Tenten?” Misumi cocked his head to the side, long bangs following the movement but staying in the part to the right.

“Hm… nothing. Just thinking how you could really use a haircut and some new clothes.” The orange haired actor replied.

“Hmm… I did think of that but, who knows~!” As the bento was slid his way, he turned and made his way to the door. “I’m heading off~~!”

“Be safe!” Tsumugi called after him. “And don’t stay out too late, it’s supposed to rain.”

“In that case, take an umbrella.” Omi called helpfully, only to be answered with the door shutting gently earning a sigh from the resident cook of the company.

“Tsumugi-san, can I talk to you after breakfast?” questioned Tenma, face pinched into one of deep thought.

“Eh? Sure, is everything okay?”

“I hope…”

* * *

Misumi hummed to himself softly as he made his way to the cemetery, his happy gait and tune dying off as he entered and followed the familiar path to the only relative he visited. Once there, he knelt in front of the gravestone.

_Here lies Ikaruga Hakkaku_   
_Beloved Friend, Father, and Grandfather._

**_Born: XX.XX.XXXX_ **   
**_Death: XX.XX.XXXX_ **

“Hey, Jii-chan…” He started quietly, making himself comfortable in front of the grave. Quickly, he lit the candles he had placed there, removed the crumpled airplane and removed the now moldy triangle shaped onigiri. “I brought you more yummy triangles. And a new origami triangle and some pictures from our last play.”

He received no answer, of course.

“I know you’re probably scolding me for not visiting enough but it’s not my fault, ya know~.” Silence. “I was busy preparing for a new play. I was the lead you know? I got to play a pirate just like the one you wrote.”

A beat.

“I did my best even though I missed you a lot but…” He smiled faintly. “We did the treasure hunt you left behind for us. It was fun to see how much Madoka had grown up. I still miss him, but he wouldn’t want to see his failure of a big brother.”

More silence.

“Ah, I made a bunch of new friends. There’s Tenten, he’s a big shot actor but he acts like such a kid sometimes~~.” He gave a big closed eyed smile. “Yukki is adorable and loves wearing such cute clothes… he’s going to make me an outfit with a lot of triangles on them. He promised.”

More silence, just the gravestone staring back at him.

“Mukkun’s a shy one. But once you start talking about manga with him, you’d never believe that he was so quiet a second ago.” He opened blurry orange eyes. “Kazu is my best friend. He gave me the nickname Sumi~. He’s really cool and the popular type. He’s also really artistic like you, Jii-chan. Only he does it in like, paintings and drawings.”

He blinked and warm tears fell down his pale cheeks as his lips quivered.

“I-I’m having a lot of fun…” He whispered, voice cracking. “But, I wish you were here with me…”

He crouched forward, arms covering his face as he cried over his grandfather's grave, shoulders shaking as he wailed into them. Even though it’s been six years now, he still missed the older man greatly.

He’s not sure when, but he eventually cried himself to sleep, there in front of the one family member who never left his side’s grave, rain falling gently around him.

* * *

“Is everything okay, Tenma-kun?” Tsumugi asked as the duo sat in his room, concern lacing his voice as the rain pounded on his window mercilessly.

“...do you think everything is okay with Misumi?” the orange haired youth asked back. “Sometimes, I catch him spacing out more than usual… and today, he looked like literal shit when he walked down this morning.”

“Well, he did seem a bit out of it this morning, I simply thought he was groggy.” The older man murmured.

“...I don’t want to seem like I’m overthinking it.” The movie actor huffed, leaning back in his chair. “It’s just… I don’t know lately, he’s seemed really sad.”

“Maybe you should talk to the rest of your troupe members.” Tsumugi advised. “You all know him better and may know the signs better than anyone in the MANKAI company…”

“I think you’re right Tsumugi-san.” sighed Tenma at long last, he jumped as the wind pounded relentlessly. “Oof… looks bad out.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Orange eyes opened blearily as awareness began to surround him. He was vaguely aware of the dampness hitting his hoodie and soaking through it.

‘Ah, not soaking through…’ He thought as he sat up, glancing down. ‘It’s already soaked through…’

A shiver ran through him as he stood up shakily. He looked at his grandfather’s grave once more before he began to make his way back home. His unstable steps were slow to try and keep his balance.

“Achoo!~” He sniffed, running a sleeve under his nose. “Ahh, someone’s talking about me.”

* * *

When arrived home, it was quietly and without fanfare but soaked to the bone. He shuffled his way upstairs without a peep and tried to avoid running into anyone. He didn’t want them to ask questions.

 _‘Even people like me get tired of lying eventually…’_ He thought, nose twitching as another sneeze ripped through him. _‘Ugh… I’m praying that someone is still talking about me. I can’t afford to be sick.’_

Arriving back in his room, he carelessly flopped onto his bed, wet clothes and all as he curled up on his side, yawning into the palm of his hand.

“I’ll just take a small nap and then change…” The triangle lover murmured. Unbeknownst to him, he managed to sleep through the whole night.

* * *

“You think something’s wrong with Sumi?” repeated Kazunari as he ate a chocolate covered onigiri. “What brought this on Tenten?”

“He just seemed off is all…” Tenma blushed as he looked to the side. “I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, so I decided to bring it up to you guys first.”

“Woow, the King Hack needs our approval for something.” Yuki drawled, painting Muku’s fingernails.

“Why don’t you just-!” Tenma started before Muku cut him off.

“...I noticed it too.” The pink haired boy shifted uncomfortably. “Y-Yesterday, he came home really late and was soaked to the bone but… he didn’t seem to notice. Or care at all.”

The shy middle schooler now had all their attention. They didn’t even hear the usually loud and eccentric member of their group come in last night.

“I wanted to call out to him but… he just seemed so tired, so I left him be.” Muku looked down. “Even after all this time, I still can’t help anyone…”

“Not exactly.” Yuki’s clipped tone caught their focus next. “For all we know, he could have been hiding it this whole time. None of us knew. Not you. Not me. Not the Hack. And not Kazu.”

“...We should remember, Sumi’s a mega great actor.” The faux-blond looked down. “He could have been feeling sad for awhile and if none of us caught onto it until now… who knows how long he would have continued.”

“So, what do we do about it leader?” Orange-yellow eyes pierced into Tenma’s own bright purple, clashing briefly.

“We’re gonna talk to him after practice tomorrow.” The Summer Troupe leader concluded finally. “But, only if he looks like he isn’t doing any better today or tomorrow.”

“Understood.” Muku smiled, clapped his hands gently.

“Roger~!” Kazunari winked and shoved the rest of his chocolate onigiri into his mouth before flashing a peace sign.

“Whatever.” huffed Yuki looking away only to send Tenma a brief smile before instructing Muku not to move for at least five minutes and continuing onto Kazunari’s hands.

“Nooo~~!” The green eyed uni student whined giving in anyway. Tenma smiled at his group, proud to see them grow and happy he was a part of it.

* * *

By the time Misumi felt consciousness trying to pull him back, it was high noon. Sitting up, he looked around the room, confused briefly before standing with a silent wince. Moving on in a confused haze, he began to gather his clothes into a basket so he could begin the process of washing them.

Sluggishly, he stepped out of his room and gently kicked the door shut behind him as he made his way to the laundry room. Mentally sighing at his slow start to his day, being put behind on the schedule he unwilling made for himself for the day sucked.

‘Well…’ He thought, putting some clothes in the washer. ‘It can’t get much worse.’

He regretted that thought the minute it arrived, for as he spun on his heel to leave the room, everything spun and nothing but darkness took over his mind.

 _‘Tenma… Yuki… Muku…Kazunari...’_ He thought finally. _‘Help…’_

* * *

Tenma was in the kitchen, struggling over some school work, he’d missed the class and was now paying for it, when Izumi walked in.

“Have you seen Misumi-kun?” The brunette looked around with concerned brown eyes. “Omi-kun said he missed breakfast and was going to miss lunch at this rate.”

Tenma was about to reply but a resounding shriek cut him off, startling him and the older female.

“That sounded like Taichi-kun…” With that their director ran off to go find out what happened, Tenma following right behind her, a feeling of dread in both their stomachs.

When they got their Omi and Sakyo were already comforting the shaking boy as Banri carried Misumi’s limp form. A shocked gasp ripped from the others mouth at his appearance, his skin paler than usual and sweat beading down his forehead.

“Is he okay…?” Tenma choked out, finally finding his voice. The taller blond shot him a look that spoke volumes to the teen.

“He’ll be fine.” Sakyo spoke up, assuring both him and Taichi. “It’s just a really bad fever. He won’t be okay if we don’t cool him down some way.”

“Leave that to me.” Omi offered. “I’ll cool him down and change him into something a bit cooler before putting him to bed. Then I’ll make him some porridge.”

Sakyo shot the younger man a grateful look as Omi passed Taichi to him as he left with Banri and Izumi, the smallest male clinging onto the Yakuza desperately.

“I-I thought he was d-dead… I walked in and he was just laying there…I tried waking him up but...he wouldn’t respond at all… I didn’t even realise he was breathing for a bit…” A gulp. “By the time I did… Sakyo-nii and Omimi had arrived with Ban-chan…”

“Yes, that is shocking. Now, pick your clothes off the floor.” Sakyo gently nudged him into a different conversation topic. “They are plenty filthy without you adding more to it.”

“...okay.” Tenma left finally, swallowing around the lump in his throat, feeling like he was intruding on something private.

* * *

As he arrived at Misumi’s room, he noticed the rest of the Summer Troupe there already. Yuki was holding onto Muku, who was shaking as he cried messily, and Kazunari had a pained look on his face as help get Misumi settled ni his bed, fixing the blanket properly, adjusting the rag and fluffing the pillow a bit.

“Ah, Tenma…” The blond looked over at his leader, eyes pleading for some help with comforting their younger members.

“Come on guys,” He murmured. “Into the room and over here, out of Kazunari’s way is the best way to help Misumi right now.”

Yuki followed his instructions without question for once, and led Muku to a chair in the purple haired members room. The crossdresser sat on the floor in front of the bed, gently reaching out and grabbing the larger still hand on the mattress.

“Omi-san said he should be fine after some rest…” Kazunari started in the tense room. “He’s not sure how he could have gotten this bed over night but… best thing to do right now is to let him rest and help him get better.”

“What can I do to help?” Shocked eyes glanced over at Muku who sniffled as he stared at Kazunari with determined blue eyes.

Smiling gently, the older blond reached over and gently ruffled his roomates hair.

“We can take shifts to watch him, since he has no roommate of his own.” A deep breath. “Now, who would like to watch him first?”

“I would.” Tenma started before anyone could even open their mouths. “As leader, I should have been watching more closely, I should’ve been able to do something more than just find him down like this…”

“...I’ll take second.” Muku continued. “Yuki-kun is busy working on the costumes and Kazu-kun has a lot on his plate with the website, college, and looking for a part-time job.”

“I’ll take third.” Yuki’s tone left no room for argument.

“...Guess that means I have last.” chuckled Kazunari good-naturedly. “Okay. We;ll change every two hours.”

There were no arguments or comments, just silent acceptance.

* * *

 **Shift #1:** _Sumeragi Tenma_

Tenma sat next to the bed, changing the rag on his forehead every now and then, to try and bring down the fever. Standing his back cracked from his position as he moved suddenly.

‘Ugh… is this how Yuki feels after hours of slaving away over that damn sewing machine?!’ He thought irritably, glancing back down at the bed. ‘If so, I owe the kid some damn props.’

The Summer Troupe leader felt something warm stirring in him when the teenager on the bed shifted subtly, showing the first sign of consciousness since he’s been there. Misumi’s eyelids shifted before bright orange eyes opened half-mast.

“Ten-Ten?” the voice that came out was raspy and weak but Tenma felt happy just hearing it. “What happened?”

“I’m guessing you passed out while doing your laundry…” The orange haired male changed the rag once more. “Why didn’t you tell someone you weren’t feeling well?”

“...” The two had a silent battle of wills before Tenma sighed.

“Fine, you don’t have to tell me now, but we’re going to talk about this.”

“...okay.”

“How are you feeling?”

“A little dizzy. And too hot.” The other replied, moving to take the blankets off.

“No, those stay on so you can sweat the fever out.” Tenma snipped, slapping his hands away gently. “But here, drink some water and take some medicine.”

If anyone asked Tenma when Misumi was better if he gently held the straw until the other got it into his mouth and supported his head while he drank the water and took the medicine, he would deny it. And if you asked Misumi, he’s simply give you a mysterious smile and a small shrug of his shoulders.

As Misumi retreated to his bed with a groan, Tenma couldn’t help but still worry about the other. His skin was still off pallor and he still hadn’t eaten anything.

“Are you hungry?”

“Not particularly.” A slow blink. “I think I’ll take another nap…”

“Okay.” The Actor paused at the look Misumi was sending him.

“...will you be here when I wake up again?”

“Probably. If not me, then Muku.” Was the earnest reply. 

“Thank you…” Everything became blurry around the edges, and Misumi didn’t think it was because of the fever this time.

“For what?”

* * *

 **Shift #2:** _Sakisaka Muku_

Muku re-read a manga while he watched over Misumi, but didn’t get too absorbed this time, in fear of missing when the other finally awoke again. Tenma had warned him to make the other eat when he did wake up.

Unbeknownst to the middle schooler, he would need to wake Misumi up this time… for a very unpleasant reason.

* * *

_Misumi’s Memory:_

_Misumi laid holed up in his family’s attic, shivering, crying and badly sick. His parents had told him that to not make Madoka sick, he was to stay in the attic instead of their shared room for the time being._

_The young boy knew his parents were too concerned with him falling ill. He’d been left to take care of himself many a times before. The only one his parents cared about was Madoka. The one to make them money so their parents could leave the poor life behind them for a better and more lavish setting._

**‘I want Madoka…’** _He thought blearily as he stood up and made his way to the attic door. As he reached to open it, he fell forward. “U-Uguuu…”_

_Finding the strength to move again, his little boy grabbed the handle and tried to twist it, only for it to not move. He tried it again. And again. And again, but nothing changed._

**‘No… ‘kaa-san…’tou-san...Madoka…!’** _Tears welled up in his eyes as he tugged at the door._

_“M-Madoka…” He tried to call voice raspy and throat burning in protest. “M-Madoka…!”_

_He heard a quiet shuffling from the otherside of the door before a voice penetrated his wailing. “Sorry, dad told me we’re leaving you behind so I don’t catch your weirdness.”_

_His eyes opened fully as the door finally flew open, only for him to fall through an endless darkness, Madoka’s words ringing clearly in the empty air. He glanced up once more, only to see Madoka’s expressionless face peering down at him from the platform safety. Misumi’s tiny arm reached forward only for the other to walk away uncaringly._

_“N-!”_

* * *

“Misumi-san! Misumi-san!” Muku was shaking the older male who had been tossing and turning violently, almost.

“NO!” The other lurched forward, arm outstretched for something not there, eyes open and glossy with fever. “...ah?”

“Misumi-san it was just a dream…”

“A-Ah… I see…” A moment of silence passed over them, Muku didn’t want to say anything in order to not pry too early and Misumi was trying to desperately collect his thoughts.

“W-Would you like to talk about it?” The question hung in the air for a few seconds before Muku was flailing already. “I-I-It’s okay if you’re not ready… it’s just when I have nightmares… Ju-chan always hears me talk about them and then I feel better.”

“U-Uh… well…” Here goes nothing… “It was more of a memory turned nightmare…”

Blue eyes stared intently at the other who was staring at his own lap, picking at a frayed line on his blanket.

“I was always alone when I was sick as a kid.” He took a deep nasally breath. “My parents didn’t care too much for me and my brother never came near me as a kid. I usually had to seek him out to play with him. When I was sick, my parents would take me to the attic and make me wait it out by myself… and I was just so scared and lonely…”

“...”

“I would often dream that everyone had left me and I was forever by myself and then I’d wake up… much like today…” He chuckled sourly.

“U-ugu…”

“A-Ah!~” He looked over and waved his arms back and forth. “D-Doon’t cry~~ I’ll cry too then!~”

“B-But… that sounds so sad and lonely…” Muku took a deep breath, steeling his emotions. “You don’t have to worry about that anymore… You have the MANKAI Company who will have your back no matter what!”

A smile drew itself across the older males lips slowly. “You’re right, Mukkun~ Now, wipe the snot and tears away.”

_‘You and the past me.’_

* * *

**Shift #3:** _Rurikawa Yuki_

Yuki came upstairs and into Misumi’s room with a bag and a bowl of porridge in his hands as the small teen opened the door, he noticed Misumi reading a book quietly.

“Hey…” He almost whispered, scared to break the tranquil air around the other. “I brought lunch.”

“Sankyuu Yukki~!” Misumi gave a sickly version of his smile. He didn’t look as bad as Yuki had last seen him, so that was a start.

“Hmph… it’s only natural since Useless and Muku let you get away without eating anything.” huffed Yuki at long last.

“True, true…” The other huffed out a laugh of his own, shifting his book next to him instead of on his lap.

As Misumi ate, Yuki began to finish a mini project he’d started on the side. While sewing, he noticed Misumi’s eyes sparkling as he watched Yuki work on the small purse. A small smirk crossed the green haired youths face as he looked at the bedridden male.

“Would you like to try?” The other whipped his eyes up so fast, Yuki was surprised they didn’t roll out of his head.

“Can I?”

“Sure. But you have to tell me something in exchange.” A pause and Yuki thought he’d gone too far when Misumi suddenly pouted but nodded.

“Fine, ask away after teaching me a crash course~!”

“I’ll hold you to it.”

**5 minutes later:**

“You’re a natural.” Yuki was honestly amazed at how quick the Trianglian picked up the practice.

“Thank you~”

“Now my question is, after your grandfather died, where did you live?”

“Hmmm… many places.” A pause in tone as his hands continued on autopilot. “I lived at a shelter once. Then a NEET home… and finally I saw that everyone had left here… and I remembered, Jii-chan really loved this place…” He smiled softly. “The place with the best triangle always is the breadwinner, he used to tell me that all the time.”

“Yeah… old people are good for that.” Yuki jokingly said. “Look at Al Capone and Currian. And don’t even get me started on the Hack.”

“Tenten is like an old man in a new body!~” Misumi agreed.

* * *

 **Shift #5:** _Miyoshi Kazunari_

Kazunari sketched a picture of Misumi reading into his pad while humming softly to himself. The blond didn’t want to say anything but, he was relieved that Misumi was feeling a bit more like himself.

“You know Sumi,” He began. “You’re a great model.”

“Huh? Really?” The other looked shocked, hands pausing in his sewing.

“Yeah, when you’re doing something you really like, you get this amazing expression on your face and it’s like everything around you stops.” The third year uni student rolled his shoulders. “You even stop jittering so much.”

“That’s the ninja’s technique for stillness.~” The other drawled, face relaxed as he continued sewing once more. “I learned it from Jii-chan.”

“That’s awesome.” Kazunari chuckled. “Your jii-chan taught you a lot.”

“That’s right.~ And maybe, if Kazu is a good boy,” The other smiled teasingly. “Than maybe I can teach Kazu too~!”

“Mega cool!” The Art student squealed as they both broke into giggles.

_‘Thanks for not asking questions Kaz…’_

_‘No problem Sumi… Just know I’m here…’_

_‘Un.’_

* * *

**After Dinner:**

“Omi-kun, can you make Misumi-kun a plate,” Izumi pleaded gently. “I’ll take it upstairs right away.”

“Please do, and make sure he eats all of it.” Omi frowned softly. “I’ve made him three plates, but not even the empty dishes make it back to me.”

“I’ll grab those while I’m up there.” The brunette chuckled at the confused face on Omi as he went back to doing the dishes.

“Thank you Director.”

As she walked to Room 203, she thought about how she hadn’t seen the other Summer Troupe members at dinner.

 _‘Wonder where they are…’_ She opened the door and couldn’t help the smile on her face. _‘Oh… you boys.’_

Inside the room with the spare mattress pulled out was her boys sprawled on the bed and the one on the floor alike. The Summer Troupe was having a new kind of sleepover.

 _‘And it’s precious.’_ She thought, flicking the light off and turning to leave. _‘See, Misumi-san, you’re not alone anymore…’_

As she left, she swore Misumi’s face now had a pleasant smile on it now.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out way darker than intended and waaaaaaay longer but, I really enjoyed writing this to be fully honest. It felt nice to actually have a happy ending for once when it comes to my stories! I think I'll try for humour for my next story? Possibly for the Spring Troupe. Or I'll try my hand at the Winter Troupe making horrible jokes along the way. Comment if you have any ideas.


End file.
